Gone
by RosieA
Summary: How does bella feel returning to forks 6 years later when she realises her friends have left her behind and everything she once knew was gone ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone ! I know I've not updated in a long time and I've been reading my old stories and decided there really isn't any point, my writing has improved so much since then so I thought I would just start a new one. If anyone desperately wants me to carry on message me or something and I might but I have a feeling the readers who read those stories are probably just as inactive as I am. Okay so here's my story! I hope you like it!

Chapter 1:

The last few belongings I owned were finally packed away and I was ready to leave. I carefully folded my silk pyjamas my mother bought me for Christmas along with my battered old dressing gown and placed them on the top of the over flowing suit case. A tear drop rolled down my cheek and splattered on the floor. I looked around at my now empty bedroom and sat on the bed my hands clutched around my chest. This was going to be the most difficult thing I would ever have to do but I would be strong and leave. I had too. My mom didn't need me anymore and as much as I needed her I needed to do the right thing by both her and Phil.

"Honey, for the millionth time you do not have to do this." Renee said quietly sitting beside me on the bed as she rubbed my back in soothing circles.

"I do mom, don't worry I'll be okay, I'm not a little girl anymore" I said, I was a terrible liar but I'd said this lie so many times now even I had started to believe myself.

"I'm gonna miss you baby" she said suddenly pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you too mom, I love you" I said as I wrapped my arms around her tightly, I wanted this moment to last forever.

The flight from Arizona to forks was short, before I knew it I was in Charlie's police cruiser and well on my way to my new/old home. It had been a while since I had last seen Charlie but neither my dad nor me were big talkers and our reunion was short and sweet. I wondered idly if he had changed my room at all as we pulled up to the all too familiar house.

"You go on up Bells, il bring your cases up." I heard my dads deep voice say to me. I nodded in response as I walked in. It was exactly the way I remembered it. The house had 2 bedrooms, the room my dad used to share with my mother and my bedroom. As I opened my bedroom door I was shocked. My heart stopped as I saw myself the way I was at the age of 11. I was cute, innocent. My drawings were hung up on the walls and the only difference between the room now and then was a new rug Charlie must have bought when he found out I was coming.

Charlie and Renee loved me, they were high school sweethearts who got married to soon and ended up stuck with me. After 11 years my mother had had enough, she left taking me with her. She broke his heart and so did I. They were just a year older than me when they got married and although my mom swears it was the best choice of her life because it brought her me I know she regrets it.

"I er didn't know whether you wanted me to fix it up so I thought you could choose some paints and chose it all yourself?" Charlie said uncertainly.

"Thanks Dad that would be great" I replied softly watching him put down my 2 huge suitcases.

He left me to unpack and I did so quickly. The weather was ridiculously rainy in forks, the complete opposite of Arizona. It didn't take me long to place my small amount of clothes in the dark mahogany wardrobe but I couldn't bring myself to move afterwards. I thought about calling my mom but decided against it, if I heard her voice there was no doubt that I would start crying.

I climbed into bed after my clothes were all away I climbed into bed with my clothes on and rested my head on the pillow. I scrunched my eyes shut tight and thought about my day tomorrow.

School. Fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**:

I had begged Charlie to let me stay off school, he had told me to suck it up and face my fears. The only thing which kept me going was the idea of seeing the Cullens. They were my friends when I was younger and according to Charlie they were still at the school. Edward and Emmett and Alice. The 3 of them would still be there. I suddenly remembered the days we'd spend together the fun times we shared and felt a pang of guilt for leaving them. How could I leave them after all they did for me? They stuck up for me when noone would, and I left without another word. I wanted to get back in touch but after a whole I felt it had just been too long.

I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom I had to share with Charlie. The person I saw in the mirror had long dark hair and deep brown muddy looking eyes. I sighed at the dark circles beneath my eyes as I quickly applied some makeup. I brushed the knots out of my hair quickly and put on the first things I could find. Black jeans and a grey jumper with studs on the shoulders. I had barely any warm clothes, there was no need for them in Arizona.

I rushed down stairs realising the time and put on my white pumps bracing myself for the 20 minute walk to school. I opened the door taking my bag along with me and stopped in shock. Outside stood Charlie with a huge red truck, it looked about 50 years old but it was amazing. I looked at in awe as Charlie looked back expectantly.

"It was Billy's, he can't drive anymore since the accident so he gave me a good price," he started, I stared at him in wonder. His face showed a mask of confusion, "bella, it's for you." He said clarifying the feelings.

I was overjoyed, I ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" I shouted hugging him tightly.

He cleared his throat and I stepped away quickly.

"I just want you to be happy here bells," he said softly

"I love you dad." I responded before climbing in and heading to school.

Forks was a small town so the drive there was short, I arrived at 8:30 15 minutes early the engine worked well and the radio worked! Which was an unexpected bonus. I climbed out and made my way to the small building which looked like the reception area.

I took a deep breath in as I stepped in to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**:

"Bella Swan?" I heard a loud, deep voice shout. I turned to face the voice and a huge grin spread across my face as emmet ran over and bear hugged me.  
"Where have you been?" He demanded  
"Well you know.." I started as a tall teacher approached us.  
"Gotta go!" Emmet shouted before running off in the opposite direction.

I felt my heart beat getting stronger and stronger as I thought about meeting the others. I had a feeling Alice would be nowhere near as forgiving, and as for Edward I doubt he would even remember who I was. We were never close as children, I knew him as Alice and Emmets brother alone and I'm sure this was the way he saw me. Within an hour I had my timetable and was in my first lesson.

"Hi, I'm bella" I said sheepishly to the young English teacher Emmet had ran from this morning.  
"The new student! Welcome! You can take a seat here next to Mike" he gestured towards a blonde baby faced boy who was smiling at me.

I took my seat quietly.  
"Hey, I'm mike" he said softly holding out his hand. I took it warily,  
"Bella Swan." I responded  
"Hey wait! You used to live here didn't you?" He asked as his sudden realisation hit him.  
"Yep"  
"I remember you Bella, you've changed."  
I sighed heavily, "I know"

The day went by quickly and before long it was lunch I sat down with my new friend mike and Jessica and nibbled on a pizza slice. The rest of the group joined us And they each Introduced themselves to me. They all babbled on about a trip to the beach next weekend. I wondered idly where the Cullens were and looked around quickly. They were sat in the right corner with 3 others. A beautiful blonde girl, who looked as though she belonged in a magazine, a equally beautiful blonde boy who I assumed was her brother and a strawberry blonde girl who was cuddling with Edward. I averted my gaze quickly and my stomach turned. Would they blame me for what happened?

The bell announcing the end of lunch rang and Mike escorted me to 5th hour Biology. The class room was dull and lined with benches of two. I arrived just in time and Introduced myself to the new teacher Mr Banner.  
"You can sit there next to Mr Cullen" he said emotionlessly and my heart sped up as I looked towards him. Edward.  
I sat down beside him offering a weak smile.  
"You look really familiar." He burst out after moments of silence.  
"I didn't think you would remember me" I said softly, I was expecting this. Why did my heart just sink?  
"Should I?" He asked  
"Well.. Erm I dunno" I said quietly. He looked at me expectantly his green eyes shining brightly, how did I not remember his eyes? "I used to live here. In forks, about 6 years ago. We're family friends." I said with many pauses.  
"I know! You were Alice's friend" he said pleased with himself. I nodded softly. "Why did you leave?" He asked suddenly.  
"I erm, my parents broke up. I moved in with my mom in California."  
"Why did you come back?" He asked softly his bronze hair shone.  
"Long story." I said sadly  
"I'm a good listener," he assured me.  
"Il tell you another time." I promised  
"Alice will be glad to see you back." He said in an attempt to make me feel comfortable again.  
"I hope so" I said quietly as I wondered if she really would be.  
Of course she wouldn't, I left her without a word.


End file.
